


Wishing for a companion

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, EichiAnzu, F/M, Fluff, Usual eichi and his smooth teases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: “But, Anzu-chan..." he smiled. "If you were the one to take care of me I wouldn't mind to be in the hospital forever. I can be the captive for your tower~ Ah, please visit me often though. I tend to get lonely easily.”She was questioning herself whether it was right to throw pillows to a sick person. She shouldn't, but he was practically asking for it.“I'm holding a bowl full of cold water now, just reminding."





	Wishing for a companion

**Author's Note:**

> i finally write an actual fluff eichianzu  
> english isn't my native language, sorry!

"Fufu~”

“Please do refrain from laughing to yourself, Prez. It’s kinda creepy to be honest.”

Hearing words from the girl beside him just making his smile wider. His body still felt weak and his head sure was spinning, but the fact that she was there to take care of him made him happy. Almost ecstatic. He couldn't stop smiling.

“Ah, I'm sorry,” he said, though he wasn't sorry at all. “Is it a bad thing that I can't control my happiness?”

“It is not bad to feel happy… but, you shouldn't get too excited now. Please rest. What is there to be that happy anyway?”

The way she asked it, looking so oblivious and innocent, making his urge to tease her grew stronger. Eichi might look mature on the outside, but inside he was just a playful child who was always eager to have fun. Keito approved.

“Because you are here, Anzu-chan.” His eyes watched as her cheeks turned color. Holding back a chuckle, he continued, “In the past you were usually being wary of me, but now you're taking care of me. I feel really happy, you know? My heart dances. It's like a miracle.”

While watching her, his mind flew somewhere into the past. When he was still so weak. Spending time by staring at the hospital ceilings.

“Back then everyday was boring. It's not like I hate my doctor or the nurses, but doesn't seeing only the same faces all the time make you kinda sick of it? Nothing's exciting at all... Like a bird in the cage. The boredom almost killed me.”

“... Is that so?”

She was about to sympathize, Eichi realized she had fallen for it and reached for her cheek.

“But, Anzu-chan..." he smiled. "If you were the one to take care of me I would be willing to be in the hospital forever. Lock me up and I won't mind, fufufu. I can be the captive for your tower~ Ah, please visit me often though. I tend to get lonely easily.”

As he finished talking Anzu stared at him in disbelief.

Her face felt warm at where he touched her, but all that time she was questioning herself whether it was right to throw pillows to a sick person. She shouldn't, but he was practically asking for it.

“I'm holding a bowl full of cold water now, just reminding.”

This time Eichi really couldn't hold back his laughter. His laugh filled the room, Anzu rolled her eyes.

“Be careful of your laugh, President. I think too much laughing wouldn't be a nice cause of death.”

Despite being so done of his jokes, she still smiled at how he looked so content.

“Kinda nice to see you laughing so heartily like that, though.”

Like a happy child, she thought. He was always looking so decent, putting the image of a perfect emperor on the throne, so looking at him like this was quite refreshing.

“But, I wish you won't push your joke on me again next time.”

“Hmm? I'm not joking, though.” He had stopped laughing now. Directing his pair of aqua gems back at her. “I might go overboard with my laugh, I apologize. It's always fun when I'm with you after all. I really am glad that you are here for me. Thank you, Anzu-chan.”

Ah, how Anzu wanted to wipe that pretty smile from his pretty face.

Her heart thumped so fast, it wasn't fair.

Anzu noticed Eichi winced a bit, probably because of headache, and quickly urged him to get back to rest. She checked his temperature with the back of her hand. Sighed when his fever actually rose again.

“I'd prefer you to check my temperature with your own forehead like in that manga Keito once showed me, though.”

“Please shut your mouth for awhile, Prez.”

 _Did Keito really show Eichi a cheesy shoujo-manga?_ The question left in the back of her mind, Anzu refrained herself from asking. Instead, she chilled the towel again before placing it on his forehead.

“There,” she said. “You are still having a fever. These past days must have been so busy, you shouldn't force yourself too much.”

“Funny to hear that from our so-called workaholic producer,” he chuckled, making the producer frowned. “My condition isn't that bad. I'm just lacking a vitamin.”

“What is it? Let me get you more of it then.”

“Oh, no need. There's only one source of that vitamin.”

That sounded suspicious. “... what kind of vitamin is that?”

“It's called vitamin U, could only be fulfilled if you are here~"

She should've freaking guessed it.

"Bye, President. I'm going home."

"Wait, please don't be mad. I just heard about pick-up lines from Hakaze-kun and kinda want to try it." Eichi stopped her by the hand, pleading with his eyes. "Don't go, please. I might really die if you're not here."

Giving up, she could only sit again while huffing, "Please don't say something about dying so easily... It's disheartening."

"Does the word 'die' feel far away from you? I see, but for me... Every night I always ask myself if I can open my eyes again the next morning."

He positioned himself again on the bed, facing her. "If I sleep now, will I wake up to your face Anzu-chan?"

Thinking that his voice sounded sincere, Anzu put her hand on top of his. "It's okay," she assured him. "I will stay here so you can sleep now, President."

"... I'm glad."

Hearing that from her really did make him relieved since she wouldn't lie. People in his world are always using each other for their own benefit so her sincerity amazed him.

"I still want to hear you calling me by my name, you know? Let's call it my last wish before I fall into my beauty sleep."

"Tenshouin-san."

"Ahh, not my family name."

"Okay, okay, go to sleep now. Your fever is really high."

Eichi almost wanted to pout. He scooted over to leave some vacant space, Anzu raised a brow.

"Here, you can sleep with me then," He held back his laugh again when she widened her eyes at him. "Before you know it, it's already dark outside. I wouldn't want to let you go home by yourself."

"You usually call your chauffeur, though... and why should I sleep on the same bed with you?"

"Hmm, hmm, I wonder~"

Oh, God. Anzu sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I promise I won't do anything, I'm too weak for it now anyway."

Anzu blushed, _this guy_. She didn't even think of anything! She hesitated for some minutes before giving up, she was already too tired. The sooner he slept, the sooner she could calm her heart again.

Eichi smiled when she got on top of the bed and lay beside him.

The private room always felt empty after all, so having a companion like this was a bliss.

"Fufu, thank you. I think I will have a really nice sleep tonight~" His hand reached for hers again before he closed his eyes, "Good night, Anzu-chan."

It didn't take long until he fell asleep.

Her eyes stared at his peaceful sleeping face. So serene and beautiful, like a different world from her own. She reached out her hand to pat his head.

She thought she wouldn't be able to touch, but she did.

"Good night, Eichi. Thank you for your hard work."

He had a really sweet dream that night.


End file.
